


Patience

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs 2016 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Poisoning, Sickfic, oprarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Nami has a patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry into tumblr's One Piece Rare Pair week challenge for 2016. Please read and review!
> 
> Betaed by the ever-wonderful Eiri!

Day 2: Role Reversal

Nami/Chopper

 

Smoothing down the edges of the map, a shaky hand picked up the pen and drew a curved line that despite the trembling, perfectly matched the shoreline they were currently docked near.  The nearby mountain was added next.  

 

Nami glanced over at the clock, then put her pen in the penrest.  She placed a hand against the forehead of her patient lying on the nearby bed before reaching for a medicine bottle.  

 

Shaking out two green tablets, she opened her patient's mouth wide and laid them onto the tongue.

 

A glass of water followed, nervous ripples on the liquid's surface failing to capture the worried reflection of the face above it.  Nami carefully trickled a small amount of the liquid down her patient's throat. 

 

Somehow the pills made their way inside of her patient without any trouble.  Nami breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Its okay Chopper, I'm here.  I won't let you get any worse.  The village chief said if you keep taking the pills every two hours, the blowgun poison will wear off and you'll be able to move again."

 

His expression still frozen into one of fear, he blinked twice in understanding.    

 

"He also apologised for thinking you were food."


End file.
